1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a rotary selector switch of the type having a key lock.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most rotary selector switches of prior construction include the capability of a number of modes of operation. Moreover, they have been used in combination with key locks for a variety of key-out or locked positions. A disadvantage, however, of most such key lock switches has been a requirement of a plurality of different operating parts for each mode of operation. An example of control switch operators is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,748,210, 3,497,644, and 4,009,357.